The invention relates to a method of automatically selecting the function setting mode of a phone, and to a portable phone for performing the method.
EP 611070 A describes a portable phone whose phone settings are stored in groups (modes) so that the user, when switching from one group to another, can switch several settings at a time. The user can hereby e.g. divert his phone, reduce the ringing strength, reduce the loudspeaker volume, turn on the display light when calling, etc. by a single operation.
WO 90/04841 discloses a radiophone system mounted in a car, in which the user indicates an event to the system by activating a push-button or by pronouncing a predetermined command to a speech recognition unit, following which the system responds by setting some parameters. The disclosed example shows how a police officer, when leaving the car, pushes the xe2x80x9cBreakxe2x80x9d button, following which the volume is reduced and the public address system is turned on.
WO 90/04293 discloses a radiophone system mounted in a car and connected to a unit for determining the actual position of the car, which takes place by means of the LORAM system which is based on satellite signals. The system must at least contain a local database of the area in order to be able to identify whether the car is in an urban area or in the open country. This information is used for automatically adjusting the transmission power of the radiophone.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a method of automatically selecting function setting mode of a phone, said setting for a plurality of functions being set individually by the user and stored as groups which each define a phone mode selectable by the user, wherein at least one control parameter is associated with each selectable mode, and wherein said at least one control parameter is detected and the phone mode is selected automatically in response thereto and a portable phone having a controller with an associated storage for the storage of the setting for a plurality of functions which may be set individually by the user, wherein the controller arranges the stored settings as groups which each define a phone mode selectable by the user; wherein each selectable mode is associated with at least one control parameter; wherein the controller is associated with at least one sensor for sensing said at least one control parameter; and wherein the controller automatically selects the phone mode in response to the sensed control parameter.
The invention provides a method enabling the phone to automatically change its mode in response to its surroundings, each mode comprising several phone settings.
At least one control parameter is associated with each mode in the method of the invention, and when said at least one control parameter is detected, the mode of the phone is automatically selected in response thereto. The mode assumed by the phone may hereby be controlled by its position, real time and/or connection to accessories.
Cordless phones, such as DECT, and dual mode phones connected to both a cellular system and a cordless system will have rather precise information on their location through their knowledge of the base station which provides coverage at the moment. Since the cordless system usually covers a whole company, the employees will typically carry the phones on them when they move about. One or more base stations will typically cover the production area, others will cover the R/D area, while others again will cover common areas, such as canteen and conference rooms. The user can hereby define a phone setting mode and designate the control parameter as the ID of the cordless station, whereby the phone will assume this mode when it is covered by the base station concerned. The CPU of the phone is already informed of the ID of the cordless station which provides coverage at the moment.
Real time may also be used as a control parameter, as the user of the phone will typically use his phone both on duty and off duty. Here, the phone has an incorporated timer function, preferably with a weekday function, enabling definition of an off-duty mode where time and date constitute the control parameters. If the phone has an incorporated calendar function, e.g. with entered appointments, the calendar function together with the real time timer may be used for controlling the mode selection.
When various accessories are coupled, the detection of these may be used for controlling the mode of the phone. The phone detects already now if it is placed in a car kit in a car, and i.a. calls may then be answered automatically. This detection, however, may also be used for changing mode, so that the phone automatically sets ringing and sound volume at the level preselected for the mode. If the phone is a dual mode phone, it could expediently turn off the cordless part, as this part will no longer have coverage. At the same time, it could turn on the display light, as the light conditions inside a car are inferior to those outside.
Finally, the phone will frequently need to be connected to peripheral units to be able to receive fax and data calls. When the phone and the peripheral units are coupled, a handshaking procedure is performed to ensure that the units can exchange data. The CPU of the phone is already informed of the peripheral units and accessories which are connected, and this knowledge is therefore easy to use as control parameters in the automatic selection of mode.